Night After
by babymoonlight
Summary: Percakapan penting tidak penting antara Daniel dan Jihoon yang menjadi sedikit intens di malam setelah konser berakhir — Park Jihoon ; Kang Daniel / NielWink [Produce 101 / Wanna One]


_**NIGHT AFTER**_

ONESHOT

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel, others are mentioned

(NielWink)

 **Words Count:**

3027

 **Warning:**

AMAT SANGAT GAJE

.

(Produce 101 / Wanna One)

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jihoon menepuk-nepuk kasur tempat tidurnya dengan pelan, membersihkan debu yang berada di atas kasurnya. Hari yang panjang telah dilalui dan ia berhak mendapatkan jatah tidur yang paling nyaman sebelum kembali sibuk beraktivitas bersama grup barunya.

Jihoon melepaskan sandal rumahnya sebelum merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Badannya ditelentangkan, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang redup cahaya karena lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Yang menyala hanya lampu tidur milik Sungwoon _hyung_ yang diletakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Jihoon sekamar dengan Sungwoon kali ini, dan teman sekamarnya itu entah sedang berada di mana sekarang. _Barangkali lagi minum sama Minhyun Hyung,_ batinnya.

Jihoon mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi menyamping. Dipeluknya bantal guling yang sesaat diabaikannya tadi. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara heboh Jinyoung dan Daehwi dari kamar sebelah, entah sedang meributkan apa. Mereka memang susah diam dan kadang membuat Jisung harus mendatangi kamar mereka dan menegur mereka layaknya anak kecil. Jihoon tidak memiliki tenaga sebanyak itu untuk meladeni kedua anak tersebut.

Pemuda Park itu hampir saja terbawa ke alam mimpi jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Jihoon membuka mata dan melirik ke arah pintu yang setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan figur tegap yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Sungwoon _Hyung_?" Orang itu memanggil.

Jihoon segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Oh, _Hyung_. Sungwoon _Hyung_ tidak ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu dia ke mana." Jihoon menjawab.

"Ah, begitu?" Lelaki yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu, Kang Daniel, menghampirinya yang masih terduduk di atas kasur sambil menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuknya. Daniel yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? _Mian,_ aku pikir Sungwoon _Hyung_ sudah masuk ke kamar." Ujarnya, kali ini mengusap pipi kanan Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baru mau tidur, kok." Jawabnya masih dengan menatap _hyung_ nya yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, menikmati usapan yang lebih tua di pipi gembilnya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok pagi kalian pasti disuruh Jisung _Hyung_ bantu-bantu beresin dorm." Kata Daniel. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai tipis melihat Jihoon yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat jelas ia tidak terlalu menyukai ide harus bangun pagi untuk dipaksa 'kerja rodi'. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan melakukannya. Tinggal bersama dalam satu dorm membuat mereka harus saling membantu satu sama lain, bukan begitu?

" _Ja,_ sekarang tidur." Ujar Daniel dengan nada perintah. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jihoon sayang sebelum melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

" _Hyung._ "

Daniel menoleh kembali ke Jihoon, mendapati _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang tetap dapat membuatnya terpukau bahkan dalam keremangan di sekelilingnya.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, " _Hyung_ di sini saja." Pintanya. Matanya mengerling penuh harap. Daniel terkekeh pelan.

"Sungwoon _Hyung_ tidak akan senang mendapati orang lain berada di kamarnya." Ujarnya berusaha menggoda yang lebih muda. Ia tahu ia tidak akan menolak permintaan Jihoon, dan ia pun tidak berniat melakukannya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak mata yang memohon itu?

"Kunci saja pintunya. Siapa suruh dia di luar terus." Balasanya judes. Daniel sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban yang tidak terlalu polos itu.

 _Anak ini..._

"Jihoonie, aku tidak tahu kau seberani ini." Goda Daniel dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Ia beralih mengunci pintu kamar itu sebelum kembali menghampiri Jihoon di atas tempat tidur.

Jihoon mendengus, " _Hyung_ saja yang pikirannya mesum." Gumamnya pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh sang _hyung_ yang membalasnya dengan kekehan gemas. Daniel mengambil tempat yang tersisa di samping Jihoon sebelum mengikuti pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Jihoon tanpa berpikir panjang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang _hyung_ dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang _hyung_ nya. Matanya langsung terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka ketika Daniel ikut melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jihoon dan menarik kepala si pemuda manis semakin erat ke dadanya. Sesaat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Keduanya menikmati keheningan dan kehangatan yang membuat pikiran mereka tenang.

"Kau lelah, sayang?" Tanya Daniel basa-basi.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, _Hyung_." Jawab Jihoon. Suaranya teredam oleh baju kaos Daniel yang mengeluarkan bau khas yang selalu disukainya.

" _Eoh~_? Kok jutek banget sih? Siapa yang bikin kamu kesel? Ayo cerita coba."

"Siapa yang jutek? _Hyung_ aja yang sensi." Jawab Jihoon lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Daniel, kali ini tidak menyisakan jarak apapun di antara mereka. Wajahnya semakin mendusel manja di dada sang _hyung,_ membuat sang empunya berdekut gemas melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang sensi. Jihoon tidak jutek. Begitu, kan?" Godanya lagi. Yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan keras oleh si pemuda manis di punggungnya. Daniel memekik kesakitan, meskipun akhirnya ia tertawa karena Jihoon selalu menggemaskan saat sedang jutek begini. Dieratkannya pelukan mereka yang sudah sangat erat itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sayang? Kalau ada yang mengganggu cerita aja sama _Hyung_. Jangan suka disimpan sendiri. Kebiasaan kamu, tuh." Omel Daniel dengan nada lembut. Dielusnya rambut sang adik dengan sayang, dan mendengarkan hembusan napasnya yang teratur.

"Aku pengin tidur. _Hyung_ yang ganggu." Gumam Jihoon. Suaranya yang makin kecil memberitahu Daniel bahwa ia memang sudah mengantuk.

" _Arasso_. Tidurlah, Jihoonie. Sekarang sudah ada yang peluk, pasti enak tidurnya." Daniel mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon lagi, berusaha mengantarkan pemuda itu ke alam mimpi. Yang lebih muda tidak menjawab, membuat keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Daniel pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Jihoon akan bercerita jika ia ingin bercerita, batinnya.

".."

"Apa _Hyung_ tidak sedih?"

 _Benar, kan._

Daniel kembali membuka matanya dan menurunkan pandangannya pada wajah Jihoon yang bersandar di dadanya. Matanya tidak tertutup, ia menatap baju kaos Daniel dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sedih kenapa, hm?" Tangannya yang tadi melingkar di bahu Jihoon beralih mengusap pelan pipinya kali ini. Jihoon menjilat bibirnya yang kering, kebiasaan yang masih belum bisa membuat Daniel terbiasa. Jihoon yang menggigit atau menjilat bibirnya adalah sebuah distraksi bagi Daniel. Persepsi itu sulit dihilangkan, bahkan setelah mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan.

"Karena semuanya sudah berakhir." Lirih Jihoon. Matanya bergerak menatap Daniel yang sedang mendengarkan. Tatapan dan usapan di pipi kanannya membuat pipinya menghangat.

Daniel mengerjapkan mata, "Ini permulaan bagi kita, Jihoonie." Bantahnya pelan, meskipun ia tahu bukan itu maksud Jihoon. Terbukti dari ekspresinya yang seketika gusar.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tadi semuanya berkumpul di atas panggung. Ada _hyungdeul_ lainnya juga yang menonton sebagai _audience_. Semuanya bersenang-senang. Aku juga, Daniel _Hyung_ juga. Tapi waktu perform Always aku lihat Seonho hampir menangis. Seongwoo _Hyung_ juga. Moonbok dan Youngmin _Hyung_ juga. Terus tiba-tiba aku sadar kalau semuanya bakal merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Waktu semuanya masih berkumpul bersama. Waktu masih tinggal di dorm training, latihan bareng, dimarahin _ssaem_ , main sama trainee lainnya, nonton perform grup lain di ruang tunggu, sampai ketika eliminasi terjadi. Semuanya. Mungkin karena hari ini hari terakhir, aku jadi kepikiran terus. Besok-besok tidak ada lagi momen seperti itu dengan mereka. Samuel, Hyungseob, Haknyeon, Sewoon _Hyung_ , Jonghyun _Hyung_.." Jihoon berhenti sejenak. Daniel menunggunya bicara dengan sabar.

Daniel bukan tipe yang bisa menenangkan orang lain dengan mudah. Orang-orang sulit mempercayainya sebagai teman curhat karena ia bukan tipe yang serius. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan menenangkan orang lain seperti Jisung, Jonghyun, atau Minhyun. Tetapi ketika bersama Jihoon, ia akan mengambil peran itu karena Jihoon selalu menjadi orang yang tertutup ketika itu menyangkut perasaannya sendiri. Sejauh ini hanya Jinyoung, Woojin, dan Daniel sendiri yang mampu membuatnya berbicara jujur ketika ada yang mengganggunya. Daniel juga tidak terlalu paham alasan Jihoon yang mau terbuka pada orang sepertinya. Namun ia senang atas fakta itu sehingga ia tidak terlalu ingin mempertanyakannya.

"..Apa _Hyung_ tidak sedih?"

Daniel menghela napas. Ia meraih dagu Jihoon dan membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya yang murung membuat Daniel tiba-tiba ikut merasakan kembali kesedihan yang dirasakan pemuda di hadapannya. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak sedih karena program _survival_ ini telah resmi berakhir. Namun pemikiran bahwa ia akan memulai langkah baru bersama grupnya, ditambah ia akan promosi bersama pemuda manis di hadapannya yang telah mencuri hatinya saat masih menjalankan program Produce 101, membuat perasaan sedih itu sedikit memudar. Ia akan merindukan teman-temannya yang tidak berhasil debut, tapi tujuannya untuk debut sebentar lagi tercapai, maka ia harus fokus untuk tetap positif.

Untuk sekarang, ia harus menghibur makhluk manis yang sedang murung dalam dekapannya ini.

"Jihoon-ah, kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak senang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan bukan bersama mereka." Ujar Daniel, bibirnya dikerucutkan dengan sengaja, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat merajuk. Jihoon yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal dan memukul lengan Daniel keras.

"AH!" Daniel memekik keras.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" Umpat Jihoon kesal, tangannya tidak berhenti memukul lengan Daniel yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi menggunakan formalitas di depan _hyung_ nya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi ekstra sensitif malam ini. Ia adalah orang selalu bisa menjaga kontrol dirinya. Ia selalu bisa mempertahankan ekspresi wajah dan sikapnya di depan kamera, atau bahkan di hadapan teman-temannya jika ia ingin. Tapi malam ini Jihoon tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terkontrol seperti Jihoon yang biasanya. Ia lelah dan ingin menumpahkan rasa kesal dan sedihnya malam ini. Dan dengan adanya keberadaan Daniel di sampingnya, ia merasa mampu melakukannya dengan bebas. Biarkan saja Daniel _Hyung_ nya menjadi pelampiasannya malam ini. Lagian dia juga payah dalam usaha menghibur dirinya. Ia selalu payah. Tapi itu membuat Jihoon lega karena itu berarti kesempatannya untuk memaki _hyung_ nya menjadi lebih besar.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan. Kenapa harus merusak _mood_ segala? Kenapa juga aku harus cerita sama _Hyung_? _Hyung_ bodoh, tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena masih saja suka cerita sama _Hyung_. Seharusnya aku sama Guanlin saja. Guanlin manis, pengertian, sepertinya juga lebih memahamiku. Di-"

" _Yha_ , Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon menghentikan ocehannya ketika mendengar suara tegas itu. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Daniel yang memberikannya tatapan serius, seolah tidak membenarkan perkataannya barusan. Tiba-tiba Jihoon merasa buruk melihat tatapan itu. Sepertinya Daniel _hyung_ tersinggung, batinnya merasa bersalah.

Jihoon segera melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Daniel dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di dada sang _hyung_. Memberikan gestur bahwa ia sadar ia salah.

"Maaf, _Hyung_." Cicit Jihoon takut-takut. Ia suka mengomeli _hyung_ nya, tapi ia tidak suka melihat _hyung_ nya kesal. Maka dari itu ketika ia mulai merasa ia melewati batas, ia akan buru-buru minta maaf. Meskipun dalam sebagian besar keadaan Daniel tidak pernah menganggap omelannya serius dan tidak pernah benar-benar kesal. Ia hanya suka menggoda Jihoon, itu saja.

Jihoon mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke dada Daniel sebagai usaha permintaan maafnya dan Daniel tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. _Jihoon menggemaskan sekali!_ Pekiknya dalam hati. Dengan perasaan gemas yang menggebu-gebu ia membawa Jihoon kembali ke dalam pelukan yang sangat erat dan membuat Jihoon protes minta dilepaskan.

" _Hyung,_ sesak!"

"Jihoon-ah, hari ini kau menggemaskan sekali." Daniel mengabaikan protes Jihoon.

"Kau mengatakan itu tiap hari, _Hyung_ bodoh." Balas Jihoon masih berusaha melepaskan lengan dan kaki Daniel yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Jihoon terlihat seperti manusia yang terlilit ular raksasa saat ini, tapi yang melilitnya bukan ular melainkan makhluk besar menyebalkan yang Jihoon tidak mau akui sebagai kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ bodoh ini berkata serius, sayang. Bando kelinci itu terlihat sangat cocok di kepalamu. Kau terlihat luar biasa _cute_ aku hampir menangis melihatnya."

"Eh?" Jihoon langsung menghentikan pergerakannya dan mendongak menatap _hyung_ nya yang menyengir lebar ke arahnya. " _Hyung_ bicara soal konser tadi?"

"Apa lagi? Kau harus sering-sering memakai aksesoris menggemaskan seperti itu supaya aku memiliki 1001 alasan untuk menciummu di tempat." Jawab Daniel blak-blakan. Jihoon merona mendengar pengakuan tak tahu malu itu.

"Tanpa aksesoris itu pun kau pasti akan tetap menciumku juga. Itukan hobimu." Balas Jihoon tidak mau kalah. _It's a bold statement_ , ia tahu. Tapi Jihoon tidak suka sok polos di hadapan Daniel karena Daniel pun jauh dari kata polos.

Daniel menyeringai lebar. Tentu saja, Jihoon bukan seseorang yang suka menerima kekalahan begitu saja. Ia tidak akan bungkam hanya karena perkataan berani seperti itu, meskipun itu akan membuat semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Jika tidak sampai ke kedua telinganya.

"Kau benar. Siapa yang bisa menolak untuk menciummu." Daniel menangkup pipi memerah Jihoon dengan tangan kirinya dan memajukan wajahnya, bersiap mencium bibir pink pucat itu sebelum kepalanya ditahan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau dicium." Tolak Jihoon. Matanya melotot jutek pada Daniel yang menatapnya tidak terima.

" _Wae_? Hari ini kau nempel terus sama orang lain. Dan bertingkah seperti gadis pemalu setiap kau berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kau membuatku cemburu, Jihoon-ah. Aku pantas mendapatkan bayaran permintaan maaf darimu." Tuntut Daniel dengan eskpresi yang berusaha dibuat serius.

Jihoon mendelik tidak suka, "Aku tidak bertingkah seperti gadis pemalu. _Hyung_ bicara apa?!"

"Benar, kok. Waktu kau _dance_ dengan Baejin, kau tertawa seperti ini ' _hahaha_ ' sambil menutup mulutmu," Jelas Daniel sambil memperagakan cara Jihoon yang tertawa sambil menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan gembilnya. "Juga waktu Kim Donghan menarikmu paksa mendekat padanya dan kau tertawa malu-malu seperti itu lagi. _Wae_? Dan kau melakukannya lagi setelah menaruh bando kelinci itu di kepala Jonghyun _Hyung_. Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Kau akan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau tetap melakukannya. Aku tidak terima!" Terang Daniel menggebu-gebu. Sementara si pemuda manis di hadapannya sudah memerah padam mendengar penjelasan _hyung_ nya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Kau juga tadi sibuk kesana kemari. Lagipula darimana _Hyung_ lihat semua itu? Aku yakin kau tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali selama konser berlangsung. Kau saja menolak bando yang aku taruh di kepalamu. Dan juga, aku tidak tertawa seperti perempuan!" Sembur Jihoon melawan balik.

"Aku melihatnya di internet." Balas Daniel.

"Darimana _Hyung_ mengakses internet. Kau tidak punya ponsel."

"Aku pinjam ponselnya manager _Hyung_."

Jihoon bungkam sesaat. _Hyung_ menyebalkan.

"Dan kau mencari namaku, begitu?" Tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku mencari nama Woojin. Dia bukan pacarku." Aku Daniel tak tahu malu. Jihoon mencebik lagi.

"Kau bohong. _Hyung_ pasti lebih sering mencari nama _Hyung_ sendiri daripada namaku. Kau kan orang kepedean." Ledek Jihoon. Daniel menatapnya datar.

 _Masih belum mau kalah rupanya._

 _Baiklah_.

"Jihoon-ah. Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku sedih hari ini?" Tanya Daniel tiba-tiba serius.

Atau hanya berpura-pura serius.

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya, bingung melihat _mood_ Daniel yang tiba-tiba berubah, " _Mwo_?"

"Kau yang terus beralasan supaya aku tidak menciummu. Segitu tidak inginnya kamu dicium?" Tanya Daniel dengan wajah sedih. Jihoon yang melihatnya langsung tertegun.

" _Hyung.._ "

"Apa _Hyung_ menuntut terlalu banyak sampai bikin kamu capek? _Hyung_ bikin kamu nggak nyaman? Kamu nggak seneng aku terlalu _clingy_ sama kamu?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada _hyung_ nya.

"Jihoon mau sama siapa kalau gitu? Sama Guanlin? Kemarin kamu nyium pipi Guanlin kayaknya bahagia banget. Nanti selanjutnya sama Baejin, begitu? Sama _Hyung_ gak usah?" Pancing Daniel lagi. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah Jihoon yang seketika berubah masam.

" _Hyung_ jangan gitu.. Jihoon sukanya sama Daniel _Hyung_." Ucap Jihoon malu-malu. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram erat lengan kaos Daniel dan membuatnya jadi kusut. Mukanya merah, matanya tidak menatap Daniel sama sekali. Daniel bersorak sorai di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu cium aku sekali saja. Gak susah, kan?" Tuntut Daniel dengan wajah senetral mungkin. Berusaha menunjukkan pada Jihoon bahwa ia serius, meskipun dalam hatinya ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jihoon termakan pancingannya.

Wajah Jihoon yang sudah memerah menjadi tambah merah mendengar permintaan itu. Bahkan dalam keremangan, merah itu terlihat sangat jelas. Daniel tidak paham. Mereka bukannya tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali. Kecupan singkat di backstage ketika tidak ada yang melihat, ciuman dalam yang Daniel berikan pada Jihoon ketika mereka berpapasan di toilet studio tempat mereka evaluasi, kecupan berkali-kali yang dilakukan Daniel ketika sedang menggoda Jihoon, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua kecupan itu seharusnya sudah membuat mereka terbiasa. Namun yang lebih muda masih saja merona hebat ketika Daniel hanya sekadar menyebut kata 'cium'.

Daniel menunggu Jihoon yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Hembusan napas hangat dirasakannya ketika yang lebih muda sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Si manis memejamkan matanya sebelum menempelkan bibir pink pucatnya pada bibir sang _hyung_. Tidak ada keberanian untuk menatap kekasihnya yang ia yakini sedang menatapnya dalam saat ini.

Daniel merasa seperti di atas awan. Bibir Jihoon yang bergetar gugup dan pipinya yang merona membuat setiap ciuman mereka terasa seperti ciuman pertama mereka lagi dan hati Daniel menghangat setiap merasakan itu.

Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian wajahnya ditarik kembali oleh Daniel dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, sang _hyung_ melumat bibir penuh itu dengan lembut dan dalam. Membuat napas Jihoon tercekat dan mencengkeram erat kaos bagian depan pemuda Kang itu.

Wajah Jihoon serasa terbakar. Tubuhnya lemas dalam kukungan yang lebih tua ketika sang _hyung_ memperdalam lumatan pada bibirnya, tidak memberikan akses bagi Jihoon untuk bernapas sedikit saja. Pipinya ditangkup erat oleh tangan Daniel yang tidak sedang memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia turut membalas lumatan-lumatan Daniel pada bibirnya, meskipun dirinya tidak seagresif _hyung_ nya.

Daniel mungkin mengalah tiap mereka berargumen tidak jelas. Namun Jihoon tidak pernah menang melawan Daniel ketika ia sudah terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jihoon memekik pelan ketika Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. " _Hyung-_!"

Daniel tidak mengindahkan rintihan Jihoon yang seolah memintanya untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Demi Tuhan, ia merasa panas! Tangan mungilnya dengan lemah berusaha mendorong bahu Daniel menjauh yang mana tidak memberikan efek apapun bagi yang lebih tua. Daniel kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Jihoon yang membuat seluruh pertahanan pemuda manis itu runtuh seketika.

Jihoon pasrah, dan membiarkan _hyung_ nya mengambil kontrol sepenuhnya.

Suara kecipak kedua bibir mereka yang saling beradu terdengar samar di kamar kecil tersebut. Daniel terlalu sibuk mengeksplor seluruh bagian bibir manis Jihoon untuk menyadari hal itu, sedangkan Jihoon sudah terlena sedari tadi.

 _Cklek! Cklek!_

"Eh? Terkunci?"

Suara kenop pintu yang berusaha dibuka dari luar mengagetkan keduanya. Jihoon yang duluan sadar segera melepas ciuman itu dan buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam di dada bidang Daniel. Sementara Daniel menggeram rendah karena interupsi menyebalkan oleh pemilik kamar tidur yang lainnya.

"Jisung _Hyung_. Kamarku terkunci." Didengarnya Sungwoon menyahut dari luar.

 _TOK TOK TOK! TOK TOK TOK!_

Jihoon semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada _hyung_ nya sambil berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Daniel pun dengan tenang melakukan hal yang sama, sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk membukakan pintu bagi si pemilik kamar di luar sana.

" _Jinjja_? Mungkin Jihoonie tidak sengaja menguncinya. Kau tidur di luar saja." Terdengar suara tak acuh Jisung membalas perkataan Sungwoon.

" _Hyung_!" Protes Sungwoon.

"Sini, kau di kamarku saja. Aku ngantuk, jangan merengek seperti bayi."

Daniel terkekeh pelan. Di dengarnya suara langkah Sungwoon yang menjauh dan memasuki kamar sebelah. Setelah yakin suasana telah kembali sepi, Daniel menghela napas pelan. Diliriknya Jihoon yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Ia tahu pemuda dalam dekapannya itu tidak berniat lagi menunjukkan wajahnya setelah momen intens mereka tadi. Selalu seperti itu.

Daniel mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, Jihoonie. Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak." Untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu, Daniel mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon penuh sayang sebelum menyamankan posisinya dan ikut tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Jihoon menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada _hyung_ sebelum bergumam, "Selamat malam, _Hyung_."

.

* * *

APA INI?!

Maafkan kalian harus membaca fanfic yang tidak jelas arah dan tujuan ini. Sebenarnya aku mau nulis nielwink high school!au setelah liat salah satu fanart niewlwink di twitter, atau nulis samhoon atau ngelanjutin To Let Go dari winkdeep side. tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran ini setelah konser selama dua hari kemarin, haha. Maafkan kalau ff ini mengecewakan karena plotnya yang tidak jelas :'D

Dan juga, makasih banyak yang udah follow fav dan ngereview To Let Go, aku terharu :""" semua reviewnya udah aku jeojang-in di hatiku hahaha /apa /plak.

Kemarin pas konser momen jihoon x all banyak ya, hehe. mulai dari winkdeep, panwink, samhoon, 2park, nielwink, hanwink, winkbugi. yang plg bikin baper sih tentu saja samhoon dan winkbugi hahahaha ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ gagal move on lagi dah aku, huhu.

Anyway, makasih yg udah nyempatin baca ff ini. reviewnya akan sangat dihargai, hehe. kamsa~


End file.
